Mai and Naru the Sequel
by Vibrant Wings
Summary: I do not own ghost hunt! Sequel to Mai and Naru.   The team investigates a demon!
1. Chapter 1

InuGirl1991

I do not own Ghost Hunt!

Chapter One

I was awoken by a loud, annoying car alarm. I slowly got up and looked at the alarm clock on the side table next to my bed. 12 o'clock. When what the clock said registered in my mind, I began to freak out a little. "Oh crap! I over slept! Why didn't my alarm go off?" It turned out that I forgot to set it last night. "Naru is going to kill me!"

I quickly jumped off my bed and ran to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. Once i was dressed and ready for the day, I quickly headed out for work.

When I got to the office, I slowly and quietly tip-towed in.

"Mai, you're late," Naru said. Busted.

"Sorry, Naru. I forgot to set my alarm last night," I sighed.

"That's no excuse!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry!"

"Just go and get me some tea."

"Fine!" I shouted, storming off into the kitchen.

"It was a simple mistake! He didn't have to shout! On top of all of that, I was just released from the hospital after the last case three days ago! He could be a little more understanding!" I ranted to myself.

I heard footsteps come towards me from the main room of the office. A moment later, I heard Naru let out an apologetic sigh behind me. "I am sorry if I sounded uncaring or insensitive, Mai," he said.

I turned to face him. I smiled. "It's okay."

Naru kissed my forehead. "Two sugars," he said referring to the tea.

I smiled saying, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

InuGirl1991

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Chapter 2

"I think I've got a case for you!" Monk said to Naru; dressed in his band clothes. His bass next to him on the couch.

"Tell me about it," Naru said.

"Well, it is at the club I was asked to perform at this weekend. Stuff like amps, microphones, and speakers will be moved when no one has gone near them. During concerts, the power will suddenly shut down no one knows why. Sometimes, Things will be throne at the workers and audience. Six people were hospitalized."

"Really?"

"Yeah, its weird."

"What's the address?"

I was standing next to Naru listening intently to this entire conversation. "So you're taking it Naru?" I asked.

"I thought I made that clear, Mai."

I frowned.

The next day, we arrived at the Tokyo Music Club. We met with the owner of the club. He was a short, stocky man. He was waring a gray suit with a red tie.

"So, I hear there have been some accidents here," Naru said.

"Y-yes," the man replied.

"Can you explain to us what exactly happens here?"

"Of course. You see, last week, one of the janitors, while cleaning up after closing, one of the big speakers was thrown at him, and he was hospitalized with rib fractures and a concussion. No one else was in the building."

"I see," Naru responded with his hand on his chin. "Let's start setting up," Naru said to Lin and me.

"Right!" I said. Lin said nothing; he just stood from the table he was sitting at with his laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai and Naru the Sequel

Chapter 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt!

"This sounds like simple poltergeist activity," I said to Naru.

"It _could _be _just _that," he replied.

"Then are we going to test it, you know, with the hypnotism?" I asked.

"That would be impossible. Too many people come through this building."

"Oh, right," I sighed, hanging my head down.

Naru smiled at me. "It's alright, Mai." He put is hand under my chin, lifting my head. He pecked a loving kiss on my lips.

I smiled at him.

Lin cleared his throat to announce that he and Monk were in the room. I had forgotten that they were there. They had been in the room with us the whole time. I blushed red. Naru chuckled.

"Naru, I have never seen you so happy," Monk stated.

"_I_ haven't even seen him this happy," Lin said to Monk.

"I have a reason to be happy now," Naru said back to them, looking lovingly at me.

I blushed redder, and quickly tried to change the subject. "So are Masako, Ayako, and John going to be joining us?"

"Masako is on her way. John is busy this entire week with his church. Ayako is out of the country for the month," Naru replied.

"Oh, okay." Just as i said that, I heard something go flying through the air. Naru ran to me and knocked me down. He was lying on top of me now. His body was so warm. I loved the feel of his muscly arms rapped around my waist as we laid there.

"Are you okay, Mai?" he asked, starting to stand.

"Yeah, but why did you do that?" He helped me up and pointed to the floor directly behind him. I saw that one of our monitors was broken on the ground by the wall.

"Wow. Are you two alright?" Monk asked me and Naru.

"We're fine," Naru responded.

Lin stood and went over to where the monitor was sitting before it was sent flying at me. "There is nothing here!" he shouted.

"And so it begins," Monk said.

"And so it begins," I repeated quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

InuGirl1991

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Chapter 4

_ "Mai...Mai...you're in danger here. You are **all** in danger here!" I heard a nameless voice say to me._

_ I turned around to put a name to that nameless voice. It was Naru! Wait, not Naru. It was Gene! "What do you mean, Gene? Why are we in danger?" I asked him._

_ "The demon! Look out for the demon!"_

"Mai! Mai!"_I heard from outside my dream._

_ "What demon?"_

_ Everything around me started to go black and fade away. "Gene!" I called into the dark._

"Mai, you okay?" Naru asked while looking down at me.

I looked around me. I didn't even remember falling asleep. Someone must have carried me to a back room; I didn't recognize it. I was laying on a red sofa.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"You collapsed with no warning earlier," Monk said, answering my question.

"Oh. I am sorry if I worried you."

I heard Naru let out a small sigh. "Don't worry. As long as you are okay."

"Um, Naru..." I said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I had a dream." I had the full attention of everyone in the room. "Gene told me that everyone was in danger here, and to look out for 'the demon'."

"'_Demon'!_" everyone said in unison.

"I thought this was just poltergeist activity!" Monk exclaimed.

"I guess not," I said.

"They are in here, Miss," I heard a man say. It was the owner of the club. We all turned to look at him. He was leading Masako into the room to meet us.

"Thank you, Sir," Masako said to him, entering the room. The man smiled at Masako, then closed the door behind him as he left.

"Miss Hara, do you sense anything?" Naru immediately asked.

Masako brought her red kimono sleeve up to her mouth and said, "I do. I sense a very angry, and..._demonic _spirit."

Naru looked to me then back to Masako. "'Demonic'?"

"Yes. I don't think we should be here, Naru."

"It is too late for that, Miss Hara."

"So, you said the spirit is demonic, right?" I interjected.

"Yes, why?"

"I had a dream. Gene told me to look out for the demon."

"Oh, I see."

"If it _is_ a demon, we can't do anything!" Lin said, finally entering the conversation.

"_Nothing?_" I shouted. "We have to try _something!_ We can't just leave them with no help!"

"Mai! You know that we can't do anything about demons!" Naru shouted at me.

"We _can't_ just do _nothing!"_

"Mai, stop this right now!"

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Well, I am so sorry that I actually care what happens to these people!" I cried sarcastically before running out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

InuGirl1991

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Chapter 5

Soon after running off, I heard footsteps fallowing me. Footsteps that, I assumed, belonged to Naru. "Naru, leave me alone!" I shouted, walking faster.

"Mai, wait!" Naru said back to me, also speeding up. When he finally caught up to me, he put hjis hand on my shoulder and spun me around to face him. "Mai, it isn't that I don't care. It's just...there really is nothing we can do..." He trailed off and looked at the floor.

"Can't we call someone who _can_?"

"I'll tell you what; if you can find a good demonologist in the area within the week, we can call him or her." I smiled a very wide grin. "That's better! I love that smile!" Naru was more open in showing his emotions when no one was around.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I cheered. "I will get right on that!"

On our way back to the room, I saw monk walking towards Naru and myself, closely fallowed by Lin, who was fallowed by Masako. Monk had a strange grin on his face.

"Naru! Mai! get away from him!" Lin yelled before summoning his shiki.

"He's possessed!" Masako shouted.

Naru immediately stepped in front of me and began pushing me back as he walked backwards.

Lin knocked Monk unconscious, and had his shiki form a barrier around him once he was on the couch back in the room.

"No what do we do, Naru?" Lin asked. "We can't just leave him like this!"

"Mai is going to research a specialist in the field of demonology," Naru replied.

"How could this happen?" I said in shock.

"Monk is pretty strong. It would take a lot of power to posses him."

"I will go start on the research."


	6. Chapter 6

InuGirl1991

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

Chapter 6

The next day, after much research, I said to everyone, "I found someone to help us!"

"That's good," Naru replied. "What is his name?"

"_Her_ name is Megumi Takahashi."

"Alright. What is her phone number?"

"I emailed her website to Lin."

Naru turned to Lin, who was, as usual, sitting at his laptop. "Pull it up, Lin."

"Alright," Lin replied, opening this website.

Lin and Naru looked at the page for a minute, then Lin pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "...Yes, this is Lin from Shibuya Psychic Research. I am calling because my team and I came across something that we would need your specialties to take care of...Okay, thank you," Lin said into the phone. Turning to Naru, Masako, and myself, Lin said, "She can be here tomorrow."

Shortly after Lin called Magumi, I became very sleeping.

I yawned.

"If you are tired, Mai, you can go to bed," Naru said.

"No, I'm fine!" I said, quickly; fallowed by another yawn.

"Go. Really, it's fine." Naru smiled sweetly at me.

"Okay." I pecked a goodnight kiss onto Naru's cheek and left for mine and Masako's room.

_"Mai."_

_ "Huh?" I questioned, hearing someone call my name. It wasn't Gene; which surprised me since I knew I was in my dream world._

_ "Mai."_

_ "Who's there?"_

_ "Why, it's me. Monk." The voice certainly did **not** sound like Monk. This voice sounded deep and malicious._

_ I spun around hesitantly. "Monk? Really?"_

_ "Don't you recognize me?" said a man, appearing to be Monk._

_ "I recognize your face, but not your voice."_

_ "Well, why don't you come closer, so you can hear me better," he said with an evil smile on his face._

_ "I can hear you just fine!"_

_ The next thing I knew, "Monk" was running towards me. He was so fast. I couldn't get away. Then He gripped my neck and squeezed. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe!_

"Mai! Mai! Wake up, Mai!" _Naru called from the real world._

_ 'Naru! Help me!' I thought. _

"Mai, breathe!" I awoke with a red stinging cheek, gasping and coughing. "Mai are you okay? What happened!" Naru asked me worriedly. "I came in to check on you and you weren't breathing!"

I sat up and started to cry. "Keep Monk away from me!" I screamed.

"What happened? Did you have a dream?"

"Yes! Monk was't Monk! His voice was not his and he was trying to kill me! He was strangling me!"

Naru started to rub my back, trying to comfort me. I hugged him. Holding him close made me feel safe.

"No one is going to hurt you, Mai," Naru said.

"Will...will you stay with me tonight?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"I love you, Naru."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Vibrant Wings

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT

Chapter 7

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! NO INSPIRATION. :(**

**THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A LITTLE FORCED/RUSHED. STILL NOT MUCH INSPIRATION.**

Today was the day the demonologist was supposed to show up to help us on this case.

"What time did Megumi say she would be here again, Lin?" I asked. My dream from the previous night was still on my mind. I wanted the demon exercised as soon as possible.

"She should be here around noon," Lin replied, looking at his computer's screen.

"Thanks," I said to him, sounding a bit uneasy. I think Naru noticed that I was still a little freaked out from my dream, because he shot me a worried look from across the room. "I'm fine, Naru," I whispered.

"Miss Hara, what is the spirit doing now?" Naru asked Masako, probably hoping the answer would calm my nerves.

Masako closed her eyes, sensing what the spirit was doing and feeling. When she opened her eyes again, she replied, "The demon is trying to break free from Lin's shiki barer."

"Okay, it is eleven o'clock now. Miss Takahashi should be here in about an hour, let's get thing ready for her," Naru said, looking at his watch.

"Okay," I replied.

Once twelve o'clock came, we heard footsteps coming towards our home base. Lin went to let Megumi into the room.

"Hello. You must be Megumi Takahashi. I am Kazuya Shibuya," Naru greeted her.

Once she was welcomed and briefed on the situation, Megumi prepared to exercise the demon from Monk and from the property. Megumi has a colleague trained in catholic exorcisms for demons specifically; he arrived shortly after she did. Monk was tied to a wooden chair that was blue in color. Shortly after Monk was positioned, the exorcism was begun.

The priest began to pray and chant. He asked the demon it's name many times. I asked Naru why he did that.

"Not sure. I hear that saying a demon's true name and praying weakens it," Naru replied quietly.

Not long after the exorcism started, Monk had broken out of his binding and was heading strait for me with a creepy smile spread across his face. I was so scared! His hands went right around my neck before anyone could do anything to stop him. Naru and Lin were trying to pry him off of me. That is the last thing I remember before I passed out.

_"Mai, are you okay?" I heard Gene's voice ask._

_ "What?" I asked weakly._

_ Gene helped me stand. "The exorcism was successful!" Gene exclaimed._

_ "Are you sure?" I asked, still with a weak voice._

_ "Yes!"_

_ "The last thing I remember was Monk strangling me." A thought then struck me. "Am I dead?!" I was a bit panicked._

_ Gene laughed a bit. "No, no; you are still very much alive. Shorty after you passed out, Naru and Lin managed to get Monk off of you. Naru took you to the next room over, and the exorcism was continued."_

_ "So Monk should be back to normal, right?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ The scene began to fade to black._

I was back in the real world. I was laying on a green sofa with Naru sitting next to me, looking _very _worried.

"N-Naru?" My voice was raspy.

Naru looked into my eyes for a moment before pulling me into his warm embrace. "I was so afraid that I had lost you," he said into my ear.

"I was afraid you had lost me too," I slightly joked with a small laugh.

We released our hug. There were tears in Naru's eyes. This was something he rarely showed.

"Naru, are you crying? You must have been _really_ worried about me," I said some what shocked.

Naru looked at me with wide, surprised eyes. "_Of course_ I was! I love you.

"I am sorry I worried you. I love you too."

We kissed deeply.

"Whoa!" I hear Monk yell.

Naru quickly broke the kiss. "I see you are back to normal," Naru said, a bit angry.

"So the exorcism went well?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, kiddo, it went great!" Monk replied, hugging me tightly; like a brother would hug his sister.

I smiled. All was well again.


End file.
